MapleStory Romance: CygnusMihile
by Teddypro
Summary: After the war with the Black Mage is over. Empress Cygnus and her most loyal knight Mihile have a special little moment together. Figures Neinheart is nearby however. Cygnus/Mihile. One-shot. Please Read and Review. Disclaimer - I do not own MapleStory.


**Disclaimer - I do not own MapleStory**

**MapleStory Romance: Cygnus/Mihile**

* * *

Peace at last.

The Five Legendary Heroes of Maple, Mercedes, Aran, Phantom, Luminous, and Evan, had defeated the Black Mage and his Commanders with the help of the Novas and the Demon Slayer. Finally, the Black Mage was no more and the world could go back to normal.

Well, as normal as a world full of over a dozen bickering factions could be.

The Empress of Maple, Cygnus, sighed. This could have been seen coming from a mile away. After the Black Mage's defeat, the classes of Adventures, the Resistance, and her very own Cygnus Knights had gone back to their rivalries. She shook her head, even the Heroes had gone back to their rivalries that they had before they had united to defeat the Black Mage. Although to be fair, it was much more of a friendly rivalry than anything else.

"_Still_," Empress Cygnus thought. "_I wish we all got along much better than that after the Alliance_."

"Something wrong, Empress?" Cygnus snapped out of her train of thought and looked at the speaker. It was her most loyal Chief Knight, Mihile.

"Hello, Mihile. No nothing is wrong. I am just thinking to myself."

"Would you be willing to share these thoughts with me?" Mihile asked.

"Yes, I would like that." Cygnus said as she stood up and walked away.

"Um, Empress...?" Mihile asked hesitantly.

"I'd prefer if we spoke somewhere more private," Cygnus said as she turned around. "Is that alright?"

"No problem at all, Empress."

"Please, I'd like you to call me Cygnus."

"But, Em-" He was cut off when his Empress walked towards him and placed a finger on his lips.

"Call me Cygnus or nothing at all. That's an order, Mihile."

Mihile blinked. Rarely did Cygnus order anything. She would always make requests. It was Neinheart that always gave the strong orders. This was very out-of-character for her. Mihile nodded and consented, "Very well, Em-er Cygnus."

Cygnus then gave him a pretty smile as she latched onto his arm. Mihile felt redness appear on his cheeks and he tried desperately to hide it.

"What?" Cygnus asked innocently. "As a knight aren't you supposed to escort me?"

Mihile sweated a little, "_What is up with her? This is not like her! When did she get this bold...and clingy?!_"

Cygnus was having similar thoughts, "_What's wrong with me? When did I get this bold? I've always had this odd connection with Mihile since I first met him but why am I acting like this?_"

They stood there awkwardly for awhile before Mihile finally broke the silence, "Right, er...I know a nice place to go."

Mihile escorted the Empress Cygnus away to a more private location. Someone, however, was watching them. Behind a tree peered out Neinheart, who didn't look very happy at all.

* * *

Soon Mihile and Cygnus were sitting at the far edge of Ereve with their feet dangling off the end of it. Mihile was still a bit nervous as his Empre-Cygnus was sitting next to him still holding his arm and now was leaning her head against him. His emotions were so conflicted he began to wonder if the idea of talking with her was such a good idea or not.

Mihile cleared his throat and began to speak, "So, what were you thinking about earlier?"

Cygnus sighed, "I know I should have expected this but I wish that the other classes would get along better after the defeat of the Black Mage."

Mihile sighed in return, "You can't expect everyone to get along you know."

"Yes I do know. It's just, I wish..." Cygnus trailed off. Mihile smiled and comforted her by rubbing her head.

"I know, so do I."

They sat there in silence, neither knowing what to say to each other or what to do. After some time however. . .

"Mihile. . ." Cygnus whispered. It was so low that he almost missed it.

"Yes, Cygnus."

"I don't know what it is but, every time I'm near you I get this warm fuzzy feeling in me," Cygnus told him much to Mihile's surprise. "The closer I am to you the warmer it feels and the better I feel inside. What is this?"

Mihile could feel the redness flushing his cheeks. He remembered a conversation he had had with Phantom about his love for Cygnus's predecessor, Aria.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"So your the great Phantom Thief?" Mihile asked as he managed to stop Phantom before he left Ereve after they worked together to drive Hilla out._

_"What of it?" Phantom asked smirking._

_"I thought you were the great master thief, why did you help the Empress?"_

_Phantom's smirk faded to a sad smile, "Aria. I did it for Aria."_

_"Aria? As in the Empress Aria? Empress Cygnus's aunt?"_

_"The very same."  
_

_"Why did you do it for her. Did you work for her?"_

_Phantom shook his head, "I loved her."_

_Mihile gasped in shock, "Loved her?"_

_"Yes, you know that feeling of fuzzy warm that gets better the closer you get to someone you love? Yes, I loved Empress Aria."_

* * *

Mihile was sweating lightly, "_That sounds so similar to what he said. But the Empress couldn't. . . I mean. . . I'm just a loyal knight._"

Cygnus cuddling closer to him Mihile caused him to doubt that thought. His Empress was going through her own mental battle so to speak.

"_I'm so close to him now. I feel so safe. I can't stop myself from wanting to be in his arms._" Cygnus thought to herself. "_Could it be that I'm falling for Mihile. No, he's only a knight. A very handsome kni- ah, what am I thinking?!__ Could it be that I'm in love with Mihile?_"

Cygnus looked up at Mihile who in return looked back down at her. Cygnus sighed dreamily in her mind, "_This must be what my aunt felt with Phantom. I love it._"

Cygnus smiled, "Mihile can you bring you head closer?"

Mihile hesitated at first but complied. To his surprise, however, when his head got a few inches away she grabbed the back of his next and pulled him into a sweet kiss. Mihile gasped in surprise. He didn't know how to react. He felt a warm, fuzzy feeling sweep through him and he remembered Phantom's words, "_Is this what Phantom felt with Empress Aria?_"

Cygnus parted this kiss and looked at him, "Mihile."

Mihile looked at his Empress. Both of them were blushing like mad.

"Mihile, you are my most loyal knight and trust just as much as I do Neinheart with a task. I knew you were special the day we first met. . . and I believe I have fallen for you."

Mihile swallowed and whispered, "Empress. . ."

Slowly, they leaned towards each other and kissed again. Both of them felt their faces light up as the bliss of love filled them.

. . .That didn't last, however. . .

"EMPRESS!" Neinheart shouted as stomped towards him. Both the Empress and her knight jumped up surprised.

"Neinheart!" they both said in unison.

"You have some nerve, Mihile!" Neinheart shouted at the poor Knight of Light. "You have some nerve indeed to get that intimate with the Empress. You and I are going to have a long talk!"

Neinheart grabbed Mihile and began to drag him away. "You have no idea of trouble, boy! Just wait until I'm through with you! You'll wish you got into a fist fight with Aran inste-"

"NEINHEART!" Empress Cygnus shouted angrily. Both men were startled. They had never heard Empress Cygnus angry. Ever. Yet here the young Empress was, glaring holes right through her adviser's skull. Needless to say, even he was unnerved by this," Neinheart, let Mihile go. Now."

Neinheart blinked, "But, my Empress, I-"

Empress Cygnus's glare hardened, "Let. Mihile. Go. Now. Neinheart."

"Empress I must ask you to-"

"No, I am the Empress and I am telling you to let Mihile go!"

Neinheart sighed, "Very well, Empress Cygnus."

Neinheart walked away sighing and Mihile sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Empre-"

"Cygnus."

"Right. My apologizes. . . Cygnus."

The two laughed as the got closer and intertwined their hands together.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review. In the review tell me whether you want Demon Slayer/Mastema next or Hawkeye/Kyrin.**

**~Teddypro**


End file.
